I Had a Dream About You Last Night
by Nuriel the Pirate
Summary: Elizabeth has reoccuring nightmares and despite all that Will tries to comfort her she's not comforted.
1. Prologue

New fic for me! Only the prologue is up and thefirst chap is long so it's in progress.

Prologue:

Arr- gather 'round mates, here is a story of the pirates of the Caribbean. Well, wait a minute! Don't do no where, the story ain't begun. I saw you tryin' to close that book! Listen, this is the tale of the infamous Jack Sparrow. 'Scuse me; _Captain_. Now deny it if ye must, but this pirate was history. So, ye might ask: why haven't I 'eard of 'im? Well, I'll tell ye. Things happened to this Jack Sparrow, things that wouldn' 'appen to no ordinary man. When 'is best friends, the young lovers of the story; the Turners, told people they didn' believe 'em. On'y the offsprings of Will and Elizabeth know wha' truly 'appened to Jack. Some say 'e finally met 'is match with the ol' noose.– But that ol' Jack; 'e was a sly one. Some say 'e finally found 'imself in the merc'less clutches of the Commodore of Port Royal; where our story takes place. But why Jack slipped through a 'ole in piratical history, I'll leave for ye to decide. Whether 'e lives, whether 'e dies, or whether the Commodore caught 'im after 'a day's 'ead start.' All I knows is tha' Jack might as well be there under our very noses in our historical books an' records. 'e could be a spring off a historical fact. 'eard of Blackbeard, Kidd, Moody, Calico Jack Rackham? Some more familiar that others? Rackham was a strong captain. Sometimes known as Calico Jack ; Jack was his first name. 'e was the captain of the two women pirates; Mary Reid and Anne Boney, both who escaped execution at the end of the braided noose by claiming to be pregnant. Anne Boney dressed as a man, as does Anamaria in our story. Maybe a miss-travel of tongue, and words are to blame for this incident. The villan's name Barbossa, however, does look and sound like Barbarossa. So whether the story of _Captain _Jack Sparrow, is history, or not, is for you to decide. Welcome to the Caribbean.

I hope it interests you. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1 The Dream

**Chapter 1 The Dream**

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho."

Will was bent at the waist over the Aztec chest with the cursed gold medallion hanging from his neck . The chanting ceased, and Barbossa took a gold knife in his right hand, and in one swift stroke he slit Will's throat. Will's head dropped, and rolled onto his chest. Barbossa took the medallion from Will's neck once blood had dripped onto it, and Will's body collapsed, never to move again. Elizabeth screamed as he disappeared behind the chest, and Barbossa dropped the bloody medallion into the chest. The scene vanished before her eyes, and was replaced with blackness. Someone grabbed her arm, and whirled her around to face them. She recognized the filthy pirate.

His dirty-blonde hair was grimy, tangled, and teased from wind at sea. His skin was sun-burnt and weather beaten. On the left side of his face, under one of his piercing black eyes, ran a long scar slanted vertically towards his nose. His chapped and dirty lips were split into a menacing grin. Black, brown, and yellow teeth shown, rotting in their places, ready to fall out as soon as they were pulled from his gums. "I've found ye," he said, his voice as frightening as his image.

The scene around her changed again. Jack lay beaten, bruised, and bleeding in a cell. Several pirates began kicking, punching, and beating him at the same time.

"Stop!" she yelled at Barbossa.

He laughed at her, and the pirates continued. After a long while Barbossa left her side, and took his sword from its leather sheath at his hip.

"No!" she screamed at him. She knew what he was going to do.

The pirates cleared away for Barbossa. Jack lifted his head slightly, looking up at the shadow covering him.. Blood dripped from his mouth to the floor, and he lowered his head back down to the floor wearily. Barbossa raised his cutlass above Jack, aiming for his heart.

"No!" she screamed again, this time louder. She wanted to run to Jack and block him, but her feet wouldn't move. It was as though they were nailed to the floor.

_"Elizabeth," came a faint whisper._

Down fell Barbossa's stroke, plunging deep into Jack's heart.

"No!" she screamed again. "Stop!" There was nothing she could do. " No!"

But no matter how hard she cried and screamed for Jack's safety, for his life, it wouldn't be granted to her.

_"Elizabeth.__..Elizabeth..._Elizabeth! Wake up!"

She jolted awake. She could barely make out the outline of her fiancé leaning over her. She brought a shaking hand up to meet her face, and discovered that she really had been crying. "Oh my God," she whispered. Her heart was hammering against her chest.

"What happened?" Will asked. He was still leaning over her. He knew that she had been having these reoccurring nightmares every night. Each night the nightmare extended longer than the night before.

"He killed him," she whispered.

"Who killed who?"

"Barbossa killed Jack!"

She realized that her breath was unsteady, and her heart was still hammering as fast as ever. Will pulled her into a sitting position, and gathered her in his arms in an attempt to calm her.

"It was just a nightmare," Will told her. His voice was tender, and comforting, but she wasn't comforted.

"I think it's a sign," she whispered.

"Do you want to take a walk," he asked pulling her away from him, and looking her in the eye. This was what she normally did to ease her mind. She nodded in agreement, and went behind her dressing screen while Will pulled on his shoes and jacket.

Her dreams had become vicious in her mind for about a week or so. She feared what would come if they continued to torment her. All week she couldn't seem to think about anything but them. Her mind continuously wandered, and she couldn't concentrate on anything. To make matters worse, the thing that she was supposed to be concentrating on was her wedding. There was at least one thing always going wrong in the kitchen in preparation for the banquet. The decorators couldn't place things yet, and the orchestra was confused about some ballads that were requested. But, of course, no one ever said that weddings were simple to plan.

She glanced up at the moon that was full in the black night sky. Several stars twinkled, like diamonds scattered through the black curtain that hid the world. Salty air reached her senses, and she realized that the beach surrounded her. The journey through the cobblestone streets of Port Royal seemed to have gone by without her notice. Will had also been very silent during the journey. Or, perhaps he may have said something and she hadn't heard. She glanced side-ways at him, but he was staring at his feet. The wind blew at them, whipping the skirts of her dress that she had exchanged her nightdress for. She hadn't thought to bring a shawl, and she shivered as the sea's breeze kissed her skin. That seemed to catch Will's attention. He slipped his jacket off, and draped it around her shoulders, kissing her neck.

"Thank you," she whispered, and she stopped walking. He walked past her accidentally and, when realization caught up with him, he returned to her side.

"What is it?" he asked, standing behind her. She was now facing the bay where the water, like a mirror, reflected the black sky and the moon.

"I could have sworn I saw someone standing in the water," she explained, scanning the black water but found no sign of anyone.

Suddenly Will playfully grabbed her from behind. She jumped and screamed, frightened, then turned to face him. "Mr. Turner," she whispered, her voice full of amused warning. She hit him on the head.

"Ow," he laughed. "You'll pay for that." His eyes were dancing with amusement. He lunged for her, but she jumped out of the way.

"No!" she screamed, laughing. He started to chase her, and she ran through the water's edge, which met the sandy shore. She wasn't good at running in leather slippers, which she had refused to replace with shoes. Will caught her easily, grabbing her around the waist, and pulling her down. They both collapsed onto the sand, and rolled twice before coming to a halt. Will kept his arm around her waist, and leaned over her.

"What do I have to pay?" she smiled.

He leaned down, and kissed her long and deeply.

"Just that," he breathed, releasing the liplock.

She smiled as the water crept silently up the shore, and wetting the bottom of her dress. Will lay next to her on the sand, his arm still around her. It was the perfect moment, and she never wanted it to end. She glanced back at the ocean and sat up straight.

"What?" Will groaned, apparently not wanting her to move.

There was no mistaking it. There was a man standing in the bay, about 20 feet away. It slowly faded away once she had seen it.

"Will," she said and her own voice scarring her. "There's someone standing in the bay."

"What?" he asked sitting up as well. But the person was gone.

_"I've found ye," _Barbossa's words replayed themselves in her mind.

"He knows where we are," she told Will. "We have to go. We can stay at my father's."

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain once we're there."

"Mr. Turner and I are here to see my father," she pleaded with the naval soldiers guarding the gate to her father's home.

Will had bought them a home about a week ago, and they were going to live in it after they were married. Truly, her father's home was her home, but she didn't consider it so. She had asked Will if he would stay with her tonight because of her nightmares. But he had insisted on her staying with him at the shop because he didn't want her father to suspect anything. Her father was at the fort tonight, and was predicted to come home in the early morning hours which made it easy to sneak to the shop.

"He's not here tonight," one of the soldiers answered.

"I know," she answered impatiently. "Just, please, let us in. I still live in this house, and you work for my father, thus you work for me." Her voice rose, she was tired, and these guards were wearing her patience thin. Even Will took a step back. "Now, please! Let - me - in!"

"Yes, Miss," they both jumped and, instantly, fumbled around to unlock the gate. They swung it open and let them in.

"Thank you," she said as she and Will passed through. They walked silently up the gravel and dirt path, dust lightly gathering at their feet. After the path came several circular slate steps with black wrought iron railing. She knocked three times on the brown wooden door. It was almost instantly opened by Mr. Stevens, the butler.

"Miss Swann," he said, and she could tell he was confused.

"Mr. Turner and I are here to stay for the night," she told him urgently as the wind picked up and thunder rolled in the distance.

"Come in," Mr. Stevens said.

She and Will stepped into the house. At that same moment, she saw her maid, Estrella.

She was carrying several white table cloths in her arms. "Miss Swann," she exclaimed, jumping in surprise. A couple of the white table cloths toppled out of her arms to the fine polished floor.

"Estrella," she answered, and began to help her pick up the table cloths.

"I can get it Miss," Estrella, the ever cautious maid, answered.

"You put those down," she ordered her maid. "I'll bring these to you."

Estrella obeyed the command. As ever the faithful maid she was it didn't take much to scare Estrella, she was like an explosive, ready to go off. If anything made her scared, angry, or stressed, she was hysterical. But she was also kind, gentle, and obedient. She would never put a toe out of line, or disregard her position, and class, in life.

Will, who had been watching the scene quietly, rushed forward to help her.

Once they had folded the table cloths, she carried them to the next room where several tables were set up for the reception for their wedding tomorrow. Estrella began laying the table cloths on the tables, and Elizabeth followed in suit. Will watched, apparently amazed at what she was doing. After she and Estrella finished Estrella sighed as though she were exhausted.

"Is thereanything I can do for you Miss?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Mr. Turner and I are here to stay the night."

"I'll set up a room," she said heavily.

"I'll be in my room," She interupted. "Mr. Turner can stay in the one beside it. There is no need to prepare either."

Estrella looked about to protest, but decided against it.

Thank you Estrella," she said and left the room, Will following her. Up the winding staircase she and Will climbed. Finally they came to the landing, and she went to her room. She turned the door handle, but remembering about her promise, she turned back to Will.

"I promised I'd explain," she said heavily, "come in here, and I will."

She led Will into her room. "Sit," she instructed, and he sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her intently. She sat at her dressing table. Thunder rolled and rain pattered the roof as they sat there in silence, staring at one another.

"Barbossa knows where we are," she said. "I don't know how, but I think he was standing in the bay, watching us."

"But, Elizabeth, Barbossa's..."

"Dead, yes, but it could have been a ghost or... or... his soul. It's just what I saw.

"If it was him, then why is he here and not on the seas?" Will commented staring out the window. She folloewed his gaze and watched the rain that rolled down the roof glide towards the ground, creating a beaded curtain infront her window.

"I don't know," she whispered.

Silence filled the room except for the soft beating on the window pane. Lightning split the sky like a vile knife cutting away all that was once good in the black sky. Where had once been clear sky, were now clounds. Dark, gray bunches, luming over the earth like an endless piece of land. Where had once been dryness, was dampness. It was as if the world ahd been poisoned with an elixer that could never be taken away. It gave her an uneasy feeling, like she was standing on the edge of a cliff. Something was going to happen, something was going to change them, and it wasn't for good. Will sighed heavily and she was brought back to Earth with a jolt. She stood and went behind her dressing screen. She slipped her dress off over her head.

"Is that all?" Will asked still sitting on the bed.

"I suppose," she replied, hanging her dress over the top of the screen. She pulled off her bodice as well and hung that over the screen as well.

"Well then," Will said as she tugged her crisp white nightgown over her head. "I'll go to bed." She heard him stand and she grapped a dressing gown. Throwing it on she stepped from behind the screen.

"You didn't think you weren't getting a good night kiss, did you?" She inquired.

"I was hoping I might." He admitted.

She crossed the room to him and threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her into him in a deep, embracing kiss.

"I love you," she breathed after pulling away.

"I love you too." And he left.

No matter how hard she cried and screamed for Jack's safety, for his life, it wouldn't be granted to her.

"Stop! No!" she screamed as she watched Jack dying at the end of Barbossa's sword.

"Elizabeth! Wake up!"

She jolted awake as she had the time before. Will was leaning over her. The door to her room was ajar and a candle was lit on her bedside table.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Nothing... N-Nothing changed," she stammered.

He sighedas though releived. He lifted her much like a child and lay down on her bed with her laying ontop of him. He slid his arms around her waist and she lay back on him, resting her head under his chin.

"How much noise was I making?" She asked him, closing her eyes.

"I could hear you next door."

She sighed. "Sorry to disturb you."

He shifted his head. "You're worth being disturbed over."

"Really?"

"You're worth anything." He kissed the top of her head softly.

There was a long silence, which was broken by Will. "Once I had gotten Jack to help me rescue you from Barbossa, he asked me how far I would go to save you. I said I'd die for you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

He smiled as the memory crept back into his mind.

_"We're going to steal the ship?" he asked the pirate before him, and gestured toward _theInerceptor. _Then he followed Jack's gaze to _theDauntless. _"That ship?" Will confirmed as they hid under a bridge. _

_"Commandeer," Jack corrected him. "We're going to _commandeer that _ship," And he pointed to_ theInterceptor_. "Nautical term... One question about your business boy," he turned around to face him. "There's no use going... This _girl_ how far are you willing to go to save her?"_

_"I"d die for her," he responded honestly and forcefully._

_"Oh good," Jack answered, patting his shoulder and turning back to look at the bay. "No worries then."_

He hadn't known what Jack had meant by that, but he had found out. His blood, well more his _father's _blood, was needed to lift a curse that made a crew of pirates immortal. He would have to trade himself in for Elizabeth's safety, which he did. But he was double-crossed, which had resulted to Elizabeth being deserted on an island with Jack.

He shifted and Elizabeth moaned ever so slightly. Apparently she was asleep. But she was in a deep slumber and didn't wake.

"I love you Elizabeth and nothing will ever change that," he whispered a promise to his soon-to-be wife. Even though she wasn't awake, he knew that his promise reached her in her slumber.


	3. Chapter 2 In Preparation for the Wedding

**Dory the Fishie: **Glad you like it!

**Williz: **I finally updated, yes the figure in the water is creepy.

**blackmagic365: **And again the figure in the water was freaky! Ha ha!

So now I am pleased with the many reviews that I received and I thank all of you for supporting my fic. Sorry that it took me so long to update, but now I have.

Nuriel the Pirate

**Chapter 2: In Prepatation for the Wedding**

He was roughly shaken awake the next morning. "Mr. Turner!" Someone was hissing insistently in his ear. " Mr. Turner, get up!"

He groaned and opened one eye, glaring at the person disturbing him. It only took him a moment to realize that Commodore James Norrington was standing over him.

"C-Commodore." He stuttered. "What – ?"

He was going to ask what he was doing there but Commodore interrupted him.

"You need to get ready for your wedding Turner." Said Commodore, his face expressionless. "If the Governor finds you in this state with Miss. Swann ..." He let his voice drift off leaving Will to guess the rest. He stared at the Commodore looking at his eyes for something. He didn't even know what he was looking for. Perhaps he was looking for his feelings on their marriage, or his feelings on the state that he had found the two of them in, even though they hadn't done anything. He struggled a little bit to get out of bed and not wake Elizabeth which was difficult to do since she had her head on his chest. Once he had freed himself he laid her head on the pillow and kissed her on the cheek. He let his lips linger for a moment before pulling away, and rubbing the spot where he had kissed her with his thumb. It was as if he were trying to rub it into her skin and make it a permanent reminder. Commodore watched quietly before ushering him out of the room, and closing the door quietly behind them.

"You are rash Turner." Commodore confirmed, leading him down a hallway. "You do realize that your actions have consequences."

He didn't answer and Commodore took his silence as a question to what he meant.

"All of Port Royal is watching you. They're waiting for you to mess up and find a reason to hate you or gossip about you, especially Elizabeth's father. He's willing to find any reason for her not to marry you. You're only giving it to them by running around and doing rash things with Miss. Swann."

"But nothing happened." He insisted.

"I believe that but none the less, you two were found together and it could jeopardize your marriage. Don't you see Mr. Turner, I'm trying to warn you before one of you gets hurt."

"Why are you warning me?" He asked stupidly. "Why aren't you encouraging this with her father? Why don't you loathe me?"

"Because I find no reason to."

"But you loved her at one time."

They stopped in front of a door.

"I did at one time, but it wasn't as you would believe it to be. It was because of society that we were supposed to take an interest in one another. I may have loved her, but there is only so much love that you can give when your love is partially arranged. I did love her, but that door is closed and I feel no regret that it passed me by. I only want to warn you about what lies ahead of you. Society is cruel and vicious, but don't let them get to you." He turned to the handle on the door, preparing to turn it.

"Commodore." Will stopped him. "Thank you."

Commodore nodded and smiled at him. "Mr. Turner, there is something behind this door and it will surprise you. Do not be alarmed."

He turned the door handle, and opened it revealing a room. It had blue walls and the furniture consisted of dark wood couches and chairs. The pattern of the fabric was blue and gold with alternating blue and gold throw pillows. The wooden floor was the same dark wood as the furniture. In the corner there lay his wedding clothes: A green waistcoat, a fancy white peasant shirt, a green necktie, green trousers that buttoned at the knee, and white knee socks, with black shoes and a gold buckle. In the corner adjacent to it was a chair and in the chair there was a man.

The man's faded black jacket was slung carelessly over the back of the chair that he was sitting in. He was examining his right hand which had three rings on it, and a black glove thats fingers only went to the knuckle. He had on a worn peasant shirt that was, at one time, white. It opened at the chest revealing slightly sunburnt skin. On top of the shirt was a faded blue vest, and a belt that slanted across his chest to connect his sword, which now lay at his feet, to the side of his hip. His feet were clad in worn brown boots, with the tops folded down. Tucked into the boots were gray pants which were held up by _three _belts. The first belt was a red and white stripped sash which was tied in a bow at his left hip and hung down to his calf. Tucked into it was his pistol. Laid loosely on top of that belt was a wide brown belt with a big bronze buckle. Then there was his small, but important, belt that held his sword. Also from this belt hung a black compass that didn't point north. He tossed his brown, almost black, hair to the side and threw his grey tricorn hat to the ground as he greeted them. His hair was full of braids, dread locks, and strings of beads. Holding down his flyaway hair was a faded red bandanna with small black markings on it. He smiled revealing silver and gold in his teeth and his coffee brown eyes lit up. The skin on his face was dark and tan, almost exotic. He had a brownish-black mustache that connected to his beard which was braided into two, small beaded braids.

" 'Ello mate." He said bowing.

It was the one, and only, _Captain _Jack Sparrow.

"Hello Captain Sparrow." Said Commodore in a bored, monotone voice.

"Jack, wh – what are you doing here? Why are you here?" He managed to stutter in shock.

"Why are you here? How – ?"

"Woah. Woah. Slow down mate." Jack interrupted. "One question at a time."

He decided to start from the top. He crossed his arms over his chest staring the pirate captain in the eye. "What are you doing here, and why?"

"I'm 'ere for the wedding of course!" Jack exclaimed.

"Who said you could come?"

Commodore sat down grinning, apparently amused with the conversation.

"Your fianc– wife," Jack answered. "She invited me. Thought I mighta wanted to see the wedding. I'm your wedding present."

"My wedding present," he asked nearly spitting the phrase.

"I'll tell Elizabeth that you didn' like me, and she should send me back," he began picking up his things.

"No, Jack," he tried to make amends. "It's great to see you."

Jack paused. "Really?" He was just like a child.

"Yes, and I want you to come to the wedding."

Jack smiled. "I accept."

Commodore's grin faded, and he looked as though pirates had begun to rule the government. "You're inviting _him _to the _wedding_?"

"Shut up Norry." Jack commanded.

"I gave you a pardon Jack Sparrow and I can take it away just as easily." Commodore threatened.

"Will," Jack complained in a childlike tone. "Tell 'im to stop pesterin' me."

Will didn't answer and went behind the dressing screen, taking his wedding clothes with him. He left them to their bickering and changed.

* * *

_Crash._

She was woken by thunder. Rain pelted the window, and lighting lit up the room. Slowly she rolled out of bed and stood.

_Crash._

It took her a moment to realize that Will was gone. Suddenly happiness spread through her; today she was getting married.

* * *

Jack hummed a little tune to himself as he strolled through the Governor's manor. Finally he found the front door. Neither the Commodore nor Will had offered to help him, but of course, he hadn't told either of them where he was going. Glancing around he took in the surroundings of the foyer and he noticed an umbrella stand next to the door. He recalled hearing rumors of the wealthy hiding their riches. Checking to be sure that he wasn't being watched he stuck his hand into the stand. With great satisfaction his hand hit something hard and with little effort he pulled it out. It appeared to be a part of a light fixture. Apparently someone had broken it and didn't want anyone to know. He glanced around for the broken fixture and found it to the left of the stand.

"Huh." He muttered strutting towards it.

He placed it back to where it had broken, it fit perfectly.

"Jack!" He jumped, dropping the broken piece to the floor with a loud clang.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Will yelled, walking down the stairs, apparently pissed at him.

"Nothin'" He called up to Will, picking up the broken peice and dropping it back into the stand, followed by a loud clang.

* * *

She gasped from the strong tug of her corset strings, as it fitted itself to her middle.

"There you are Miss." Estrella said tying her laces. She left to retrieve her dress from the next room.

A moment later she returned with her sweeping wedding gown hanging daintily from her arms. As Estrella helped her slip it over her head she began to get an uneasy feeling as she stared at her dress. It was low cut, the bodice was a cream color, and the sleeves were Elizabethan and made of a burgundy color of Spanish lace. Here under skirt was burgundy and visible under the cream colored skirt that covered it. The dress was lined with a burgundy ribbon, and a small flower pattern was visible on the cream fabric.

_What if Will had left and decided to be a pirate?_

_What if she forgot what to say?_

_What if something happened?_

_What if Jack decided to raid the party?_

Estrella suddenly gasped as she looked at her.

"What? What's wrong? Is a seam split? Is it dirty?"

"No Miss." Estrella answered in awe. "You look beautiful."

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Someone was at the door. Estrella answered it and a man in a red suit walked in. His long, dirty-blonde hair was tied back in a red ribbon and his greenish-gray eyes were like the sea after a storm. Her heart stopped as she stared at the man before her.

"Surprise!" He yelled, his voice full of amusement.

She knew this man.

"Edward!" She exclaimed excitedly and they embraced like old friends for old friends they were.

"Look at your hair." She laughed, absent-mindedly fingering the ends of his hair. "It's so long."

He smiled, flashing bright, white teeth.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard that you were marrying Mr. William Turner."

"How did you know about Will?"

"Beth," he answered matter-of-factly. "All of _England _heard of you and William's adventure with the infamous Jack Sparrow."

"Captain." She corrected him.

"Yes," he corrected himself. "But you can't exactly call him a _captain_."

_Yes, _she thought, _this was the Edward that she remembered._

**Author's Note: **

So, there's my long awaited update. More about Edward soon. I hope. Thank you for reading!I hope you lot enjoyed it!

_Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 3 The Wedding

Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it took this long. Things have been very hecktic. I had a school play, then exams, and then my grandma died. I'm fine though so don't worry about me. Here's the next chap and I hoope to update all of my stories aevery day since the second movie is coming and if I don't finish them the movie will make them boring, if you understand what I mean.

Well, thanks for understanding guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack Sparrow yawned widely making it quite apparent that he was bored out of his mind. He glanced around for something entertaining. Elizabeth had sent him over early to _sit_.

He walked between the rows of pews to the alter and made a mock bow to it as he had seen so many do when he had found himself impersonating a clerk of the Church of England. He found it quite strange, bowing to a table, or perhaps he was bowing to the chairs, or the cross? _Whatever! _What did it matter? He wasn't religious. Then something caught his attention. A music making device! An organ! Standing behind it he decided to press as many keys as he could at the same time. A loud, bellowing noise emitted from the brass pipes. It was so loud, he was sure that the ground shook and the ceiling was going to cave in.

"Oops." He whispered.

"Mr. Sparrow!"

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath as Commodore Norrington strolled between the pews with his hands behind his back.

"What do you want Norry?" He was very biturbed at the smug look on the Commodore's face.

"Nothing, Mr. Sparrow. I, like you, was sent to prepare for the ceremony."

"Prepare for the ceremony?" He asked absent-mindedly. Elizabeth hadn't mentioned preparing for anything.

"You amuse me, Mr. Sparrow."

"I amuse _you _Norry?"

"As amusing as your pet name for me is, I wish for you to call me Commodore, Commodore Norrington, or Mr. Norrington."

"All right – Norry."

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow was a good man, a good pirate and captain. Honest and loyal (most of the time). He was a good swordsman, and an excellent thinker. While he could seem eccentric and insane at some times, he knew exactly what he was doing (most of the time). But no matter what, Captain Jack Sparrow could never resist a little mischief, especially when it included his curiosity. There he sat in the final pew at the back of the chapel. No one could see him at his works of mischief. He attempted tripping the bride, but she was smarter and saw his foot. He tried to make Will laugh by making faces at him, but all he received from Will was a blank look, which wasn't out of the ordinary. He had bought the ring bearer off with a gold chain in exchange for one of the rings. However, he was ratted out and didn't even get his chain back. He was beginning to wish that he had done something to Will's clothes when he had been alone with them, when he saw it. At the end of the pew infront of him was a man with dirty-blonde hair and he had a fancy, black, tricorn hat with white feathers in hit. Jack was certain that the man wouldn't mind if he improved it.

* * *

Jack'sammusment errupted chaos.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Sorry mate, had to entertain meself."

"Jack!"

"What?"

"Jack!"

"What!"

"Mr. Sparrow!"

"What Norry!"

Will, Elizabeth and Commodore were all yelling at him.

"Jack!"

"Jack!"

"Mr. Sparrow!"

"— how could you...?"

"Do something like this, Edward..."

"Are you all right, sir?"

"Fine." The man with dirty blonde hair answered.

"Why doesn't anyone ask how _I _am," Jack whined. "I'm _dying _of boredom."

He sighed in exasperation when no reply came.

* * *

"Perhaps we could lock him in his room." Elizabeth suggested as she and Will were preparing for the reception.

"Elizabeth!"

"What if he tries to sculpt the cake or something of that repulsive category?" She insisted to Will.

"He'd never forgive us," Will insisted. "You can try, but I don't think he'll stay."

"You're probably right." She sighed and picked up her necklace and began to fasten it around her neck.

There was a long pause in which Will shifted uneasily.

"How do you know Edward?" He finally blurted out.

Elizabeth turned around to look at him and blushed.

"He's a friend... from England." She said uneasily, trying to divert him from the truth. Quickly she turned to fastening her earrings on.

"You mean when you lived there before?" Will pressed.

"No." She answered honestly, fastening the last earring. She couldn't lie to him. "Do you remember when my father and I went to live in England for a year, when I was seventeen?"

"Of course."

"My father wanted to present me to the society of England and that's where I met him."

"_Oh_." He seemed to suddenly understand what she meant.

Checking her hair in the mirror one last time she turned around and walked over to stand infront of him where he was sitting on her bed.

"Nothing happened, I promise. I love you and I'm married to you now, and him coming here is not going to change any of that."

Will rubbed his hands up and down her arms, and then brought them to rest, clasping her hands in his. "Maybe you need to remind me of that sometimes."

He pulled her closer to him and slowly moved in to kiss her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as their lips made contact and she felt a jump of happiness in her stomach. She sat next to him on the bed.

Quickly she pulled away and looked at the quilt on her bed.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you or something?"

Elizabeth looked up at him and he saw that she was crying.

"Elizabeth, what is it love?" He wiped her tears and looked into her eyes.

"It's nothing." She sniffed wiping her eyes.

"I know you, and you don't cry about nothing, tell me... what is it?"

"It's just..." She couldn't force it out. "I love you so much, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me." He answered, slightly confused.

"Just... be careful."

"Elizabeth, you're not making sense—"

"Just stay away from Edward, all right?"

She placed her hand over his and rubbed his hand in thought.

"Why?— Did he do something to you?"

He realized that she was shaking.

"Elizabeth, I'm not going near him, but I'm not letting you near him without me there."

"Will please." She placed her hand on his chest. "You have to promise me."

"Elizabeth, you're scared of him and I'm not letting him near you or you near him." He kissed her forehead. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. I just know him... He talks big, and you have to trust me when I say that nothing happened... because he might try to tell you otherwise."

"Why?"

"Because he wants to hurt you. He likes to be superior to others and he'll to anything to beat them down and show that he has the upper hand. You think you can trust him and then he pulls something."

"Elizabeth, what did he do to you?"

"Nothing, he didn't do anything. I'm telling you the truth."

"Then why did the relationship go bad... is that why you came back a month early?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I had to get out of there."

She was still shaking.

"Elizabeth, please tell me."

She shook her head, "I can't tell you."

"Please."

"No, you don't understand... I can't tell you, because I've erased it from my memory."

Will stared into her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth.

"All right." He nodded. "If he does anything... anything at all. You tell me, or Jack, even Commodore, just get away from him no matter what."

Elizabeth nodded.

Will threw his arms around her and kissed her with such force and passion that it made her head spin.

* * *

Jealousy? Hmmmm... Well, more tomorrow!

Thanks for sticking with me.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 4 Edward

**All right, so shoot me, I took a much longer break than expected. It's given me time to write muchos amounts of chapters, so you can all put away your guns and nooses because I'm seriously doing some major updating and hope to finish most of my fics before school starts. **

**So, here's the next chap.

* * *

**

Chapter 4 Edward

"Jack, I need your help!" Will found Jack at the reception once he could get away from Elizabeth.

"Why?"

"Something's wrong."

"Already? You've only been married for a few hours." Jack grinned at him twirling a glass of champane in his hand.

"Not that." Will answered quickly, pulling Jack by the arm, away from the crowd of people and under that shade of an archway covered in flowers. "That man," he pointed to Edward, conversing with Governor Swann and Commodore, "wants something with Elizabeth, but I don't know what. Could you go and engage him in a conversation, pointing to why he's here?"

Jack looked at him disbeleivingly. "I don't know Will. I think I've met him before, he seems familiar. He might know me too well."

"Jack please." Will begged him. "If you've seen him before or you know him, that's definately a bad sign. I just want to know what his intentions are."

* * *

"There you are." Elizabeth commented as Will took her by surprise and slid his arms around her waist. "Where have you been?" 

"Dealing with Jack." He whispered in her ear.

The women that she had been talking with giggled and whispered behind their fans to one another.

Will smiled at them before they walked off to leave he and Elizabeth alone.

Elizabeth turned her head to the side to look at him and he swept his lips upon hers.She turned around in his grasp and deepened the kiss, Will's hands remaining on her waist. But their moment of bliss was short lived.

"Beth!" Edward called.

Elizabeth drew away from Will slowly and turned to walk away. But he caught her hand and she turned to look back at him.

"Anything that he has to say to you, he can say infront of me." He whispered to her.

"Beth." Edward repeated himself as he neared much closer to them. "I wonder if I might have a private word?" His eyes flew from hers to Will's. Will put his arm around Elizabeth, resting his hand on her waist.

Edward seemed to notice this and stared Will straight in the eyes. They seemed to be having a staring contest until finally Edward broke his glance and turned his greenish-gray eyes to Elizabeth. Will disliked how Edward was looking at her and wished that he could pull her away, but he reminded himself of the image that he was to keep up if he was ever going to spy on Edward secretly.

"May I?" Edward offered her his arm and Elizabeth looked back at Will, a questioning look on her face.

Will sighed and nodded to let her know that he was fine with her going. He kissed her on the side of the face before she took Edward's arm and walked away. As he watched them go he felt a strange guilt in his gut.

* * *

"What is it that is so important that you could not say infront of my husband? Edwar-"

"I love you."

"What?" Elizabeth pulled away from Edward's arm and stared at him disbeleivingly.

"I love you." He repeated and crossed the distance between them and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I always have. Ever since I left you in England."

She had a strange feeling that someone was watching them. She couldn't see anyone because they were near the jungle and it was begining to get darker but she knew that there was someone watching them from a distance. It wasn't an evil feeling, but comforting. The person watching was there to protect her, she could feel it.

"Beth, please." Edward cupped her face in his hands.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted at him, pulling away. She longed for a weapon to use against him, but she had nothing but her fan. Which wouldn't hurt, due to the fact that it was made of feathers. But she took her fan out, none the less.

"I'm married." She insisted as Edward took a step closer to her. He grabbed her wrist and she tried to pull away, but his grip was like iron. She felt very scared as she realized that this man could hold her down and seriously hurt her.

"Edward, let go of me!"

He yanked her towards him by the arm and kissed her.

She screamed but it was muffled by his lips upon hers. She sttemped wacking him with her fan, until finally she went to her last resort. She bit down hard on his lip and he let out a fierce yell.

"Damn you!" He shouted.

She wished that they were nearer to the reception so that someone would hear them, but they weren't near it at all.

Edward spat the blood from his mouth and she took the opportunity to run.

But Edward reached out and grabbed her arm and began dragging her backwards into the jungle. She countered back at him with a punch that directly hit him in the nose.

"You wench!" He shouted aggravated.

She didn't stop, she fought as hard as possible to pull her arm free, but when he didn't release her, she kneed him. Finally he released his hold on her and fell to the grass with a dull moan.

Elizabeth turned to run and felt him tug at the skirts of her dress. Grabbing her skirts she pulled them from his hands and ran back to the reception, not realizing the glistening item that she had left on the ground.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Someone shouted behind her as she neared the recception. She countinued running. "Elizabeth! Stop! Please!" But she didn't listen. Her skirts were clutched so tightly in her hands that her knuckles had turned a pallid white; as white as her dress.

"No." She whispered. Then she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and drag her down to the ground. She was too surprised to scream. The side of her face mad contact with the soft, wet grass just as a hand came up to cover her mouth. She was pinned to the ground and attempted to kick the man holding her down.

"Elizabeth, stop... Calm down." The man softly whispered to her.

She continued to kick and attempted to scream.

The man hoisted her up into his arm, carrying her under his right arm, which he circled around her waist, the other he used to keep over her mouth.

She was too busy trying to get away that she took no notice of the man's manner of walking, clothing, or anything that would have told her who it was.

Finally the man carried her through the back door of her father's home and into a deserted hallway.

The man shoved her against a wall and the only thing that she could think was that any man that was looking out for her would not handle her this roughly.

"Elizabeth." The man whispered harshly and for the first time she looked up into his face, but did not see who she thought it would be. "Are you all right?"

It was Will.

"Will? What are you doing! How did you know-?"

"I didn't trust him, so I watched you. Did he hurt you?" Will glanced her up and down.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Will I'm fine!" Elizabeth snatched her left hand, away from him, that he had been examining.

"Where's your ring?"

Elizabeth looked up at him, horrified. "What?"

"Your ring."

Elizabeth looked at her left hand and her wedding ring was indeed gone.

"Edward." Elizabeth whispered.

* * *

**Uh oh! Edward has the wedding ring. That's not good. And beleive it or not... Edward had yet to show his true colors. So stick around, because this story has far to go. **

**Thank you for all being so patient!**


End file.
